Recently, various techniques for narrowing the frame of a display device have been considered. As an example, a technique of electrically connecting a wire which includes a connector inside a hole which penetrates through between the inner surface and the outer surface of the first resin substrate, and a wire which is provided on the inner surface of the second resin substrate, by an inter-substrate connector.